oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Slayer helmet
The Slayer helmet is a single item worn in the headslot that combines multiple pieces of protective and beneficial Slayer gear. It may be assembled after a player spends 400 Slayer reward points to learn how to craft one, additionally requiring level 55 Crafting (boosts work). The defensive bonuses are the same as that of a rune full helm. When worn, the helmet provides the special effects of all of the Slayer equipment which it was made from. The slayer helmet requires 10 Defence to equip. For players with undead Slayer assignments, the boosts given by the Salve amulet or Salve amulet (e) do not stack with the effects of a Slayer helmet. If a player owns the Salve amulet (e) or (ei), it's recommended to switch to a better helmet and wear the amulet instead, since it gives 20% accuracy and damage bonus (only against undead), as opposed to the 16.67% Melee or 15% Magic and Ranged boosts the helmet grants. 110px |caption = A player wearing a slayer helmet. }} Assembling the helmet Assembling the helmet requires the player to purchase the Malevolent masquerade ability from a Slayer master, costing 400 Slayer reward points. In addition, level 55 Crafting is required to craft the helmet; boosts will work when assembling it. The items used to assemble the slayer helmet are: *A black mask, which provides a 16.67%https://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/689105142382198784 boost to Melee damage and accuracy against the player's current Slayer assignment. **A Black mask (i) can also be used, providing an additional 15% boost to Ranged damage and accuracy, and a 15% boost to Magic accuracy and damage. This creates a Slayer helmet (i) instead. *A pair of earmuffs, which deafens the screams of banshees. *A face mask, which allows the player to breathe in the Smoke Dungeon and Smoke Devil Dungeon. *A nose peg, which blocks the stench of aberrant spectres. *A spiny helmet, which protects the player from wall beasts when traversing the Lumbridge Swamp Caves. *An enchanted gem, which checks the amount of monsters a player must slay in order to complete their task. A player must right click the helmet and select the 'Check' option to check their kills. Players can also use it to access their slayer log to see the total amount of defeated slayer monsters as well as contacting slayer masters for tips about their current assignment. Upgrading At the cost of 1,250,000 Nightmare Zone reward points, the Slayer helmet can be upgraded to a Slayer helmet (i), adding a 15% damage boost to both Magic and Ranged. The Slayer helmet (i) also has a +10 magic defence bonus, a +3 magic attack bonus and a +3 ranged attack bonus. With 1,000 slayer reward points, the player can learn how to recolour the helmet (or its imbued variant) by using certain special items on it. Each recolour ability is purchased separately, meaning 4,000 slayer reward points are required to fully access all the recolours, provided the player has the items readily available. Players can disassemble the recoloured helmet to retrieve the items back. The items that can be combined are as follows: Trivia *The slayer helmet was the first item to conform (either by remodelling or conversion from source) to the Old School model format (from a later undefined format) and to be introduced to the game.https://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/392403275292483586 *Upon death, the slayer helmet will now remain equipped to the player or stay in the inventory, as with other untradeable items. Previously, all components of the helmet would disappear and the black mask would appear on the ground. *When combined with a black mask (10), it will lose its charges. References Category:Slayer Category:Items needed for an emote clue